Bonds of Warriors
by Sammich-Chan
Summary: People that humans use as weapons. They’re more effective than normal weapons. However, before they can unleash the danger within they have to find their wielder. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE One shot. SasuNaruSasu Yaoi: BOYXBOY don't like, don't read...


**HELLO! I'm really bored today and I need to write this also I can't get out of my room because there are a load of builders outside locking my corridor that leads to my room. Grrr..... Also MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! ^_^ AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Lolz XD**

**IMPORTANT: Chapter 6 is the only narrated chapter so it's not in first person...**

**By the way it's not gonna be beta'd coz it's my essay and I want it to stay the way it is, sorry YaoiFan10001**

* * *

** Full Summary**

People, people that we humans use as weapons. They're much more effective than normal weapons. They kill the target then eat the soul that remains. However, before they can unleash the danger within they have to find their soul wielder. I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am one of those weapons and looking for someone who will wield me...

**Chapter 1**

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a sixteen year old guy with blonde hair and cerulean eyes and three scars on each cheek; I don't know what they are and have had them for as long as I can remember.

'NARUTO COME DOWN HERE, IMMEDIATELY!', there she goes again, the stupid old bat. I live in an orphanage, always have done, my mother died giving birth to me and my father... Actually I don't know what happened to him although it's certain that he's dead.

I run out of my room; down the corridor, then the stairs, jumping the last seven. I take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen wondering what Miss Fisher wants.

'What is it?', I snap at her as I catch sight of her making tea.

'DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!', she boomed spraying spit all over the table. 'If you keep talking to me like that I'll give you to the villagers and tell them to beat you senseless. I shouldn't have kept you, shouldv'e let you rot on the streets.', I then decided to stop back chatting her, I knew she wasn't joking. She had given me to the guard dogs on the estate up the road before and encouraged the other kids to beat me up.

'Sorry.', I say.

'Hmm,', she says looking annoyed, 'I'm making you leave by the way...', as she said this a smile came to her face.

'What?', how could she do this? Does she know that I'm a weapon? No, that's impossible, only I know that.

'You have ten minutes, now, GO!', she says ignoring my question. I know what I have to do, get my stuff together and leave.

Upstairs in my room I grab a rucksack, shove two black muscle shirts, orange drain pipes, a blue hoodie and the only thing dear to me; a leather strap necklace with a blue-green crystal hanging from it. Apparently it was my grandmothers.

'Time's up Naruto!', the slick voice came from downstairs, a tear of joy slid down my face. Slinging my rucksack over my back I make my way down the stairs wiping the tear away, maybe I could finally find my wielder.

Upon my arrival downstairs I notice that the rest of the orphans and staff have joined to watch me go. What a cliché.

'Go on then...', Fisher says expectantly, I can't help it anymore. I burst out laughing. 'UZUMAKI WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!'

'PFFT! I'M LAUGHING AT YOU, ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU, YOU OLD COW!', I shout pointing at Miss Fisher.

'Why you little...', she spat reaching towards me. I step towards the door.

'This is the best moment of my life so far and I know you're loving this as well, but...' I turn and swing open the door and say,' But not as much as I am.' I say before stepping out into my freedom.

**Chapter 2 **

Running, I'm running again. Stones are flying past my head, some of them hitting me. Villagers are running behind me, chasing me out of their village, pelting stones and pebbles at me. They are shouting but I can't hear them, what are they saying? I focus on listening to what the people are saying and all I can hear is a mixture of, "MONSTER!" or "GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON!" I remember; I'd been thrown out of the orphanage. I keep blanking out like that because I'm sixteen and still haven't found my wielder, it's a sign that if I don't find my wielder soon then I'll disappear from this earth after losing all of my memory. A stone hits me, hard, I know what I have to do. I stumble, steady myself but then another stone hits me, I jump to me feet and run faster than ever before.

I arrive at the gate, turn back and shout to the faltering villagers, "You blame me for something I don't know of. Now stop.... and think," I pause to add atmosphere to what I'm about to say, also to find out what I'm about to say. I'm a drama king – I like it. "Who are the real demons?" In pivot and walk away, a smirk on my face. I was finally getting away from that place. Away from there, but to what?

My feet, they hurt. It's because I've been walking for so long, maybe I should run? No, too tired for that. I know what to do! Just. Keep. Walking...

"Aww, man." I say under my breath. "Right, I just gotta... Just... Got to... Just gotta get to the closest village before it gets too dark!" I shout the last seven words accidently. Slapping both of my hands of my mouth I hope to high heaven that no one heard.

Finally a gate! Wait, it's closing?! I run as fast as I have done in my life so far. It's almost completely closed, I reach it just in time and with my lithe figure, slip through the miniscule gap remaining in between the heavy doors. I bend over trying to catch my breath, which didn't take long.

"Hey kid, what're ya doin'?!" Someone calls to me, I straighten up.

"Huh?"

"What're ya doin' kid? You just got through the gate!" He says; his voice full of worry, yeah right!

"Who're you?" I ask weary of this man; I have to be alert, otherwise the only thing ahead of me will be either death or me disappearing completely including the hopes of finding my wielder.

'Me? I'm the one of the guards of Tsubaki. Although the real question here is, who are you?"

"Hmm..? Just a traveller passing through..." I was telling the truth, vaguely, I am a traveller although I'm not just passing through...

"Yeah well, be on your way then... I don't wanna see your face again." The friendly act gone, he sends me away, not that I wanted to stay with him any longer.

I'm walking again, I forgot my money that dead parents had left (a small fortune), so that means nowhere to stay. I guess I'll be on the streets from now on...

"Damn... Why didn't I think of this?" I mumble and kick an empty coke can down the street, "NOOOO! That means no food!" I shout out loud, scaring a few other pedestrian. Why do I keep doing that? To avoid more weird looks I turn down into an alley and carry on walking.

"Hello pretty girl, how much?" A gruff voice rang out through the alley... Wait what did he say?

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL PUNK?!" I scream into the mans face.

"Oh sorry, wrong person- I mean alley, I mean... Bye!" He runs off.

"Stupid pervert!" I say before continuing my walk.

Further into the alley I notice a large cardboard box and loads of bubble wrap.

"It'll do and desperate times call for desperate measures..." I say before arranging the box and bubble wrap into the shape of an animal den. After I get comfort which is considerably hard on the floor I begin to fall into the dark abyss that is sleep.

** Chapter 3**

It's been two weeks since I entered the city Tsubaki; I know secret passages through the alleys like the back of my hand.

I'm walking through the dark streets of town, recently I've chosen to go around nocturnally so people don't see me as much. I'm looking for waste bins that I can rifle through for food. Turning a corner I notice a poster plastered to the wall, it reads;

**WARNING!**

**A young boy, looks to be about sixteen, with blonde hair, **

**blue eyes and distinctive scratches, three of them on each **

**cheek.**

It's for me! But why? I haven't done anything. Wait what's the reward?

"Eight thousand yen?! Shit!" I shout out loud... again.

"Well, well what do we have here boys?" A steely toned voice.

"Oh bugger." I say to myself.

"It's that kid with Eight thousand yen over his head." A thicker voice and person joined the 'conversation'.

"Geeze Jackson, I know that it was supposed to be intimidating!" The first man speaks again. "Well we may as well get this over with..." The bloke turns to me... Oh god, I'm gonna die! "Join our gang or I'll cut you up and shag the holes!" Well that was gross and unexpected.

"That's disgusting and hell no!" I bellow before shooting off n the direction of the gate, I've had enough of this town... With what money I've earnt from basically selling myself on the streets I'd made posters asking if people were wielders but still no luck. I feel dirty now.

I get to the gate expecting to have to blow one of the guards off or shag him to get him to open the gate, but it's wide open and nobody is here. I stop for a moment,

"Something is seriously wrong here..." Hearing the sound of fast but steady footsteps behind me tell me to forget the newest situation and focus on the prior one and leg it.

"Get him!" Someone shout.

"B-but; he left the village, it's dangerous out there..." Came another shaken voice.

"Shut up and run, man, I wish I'd bought my gun." Hearing that last sentence urges me on to run even faster, although, I know that I'm prancing right into their trap and exhausting myself.

We've been running for hours not slowing, not stopping. I'm tired and the sun has already come up. I stop and look back, they're not far behind. I get on all fours , bend my legs and start to run like some kind of animal; I've always been able to put on animalistic, no, fox-like attributes.

Another village, finally, after four days of not daring to stop in case the gang had trailed me to this place. Two, three, four, five, six, seven guards.

"Sorry, no one is allowed to enter." One of them says, they crossed their spears creating a barrier on front of him.

"Please! Let me in, I don't want trouble!" tears stream from my eyes and I sink to the floor. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Replied the first guard to speak I nod feverishly. "Follow me..." The guard walked to the guard house and I pulled myself to my feet and followed.

By the time I'd made it into the guard house the guard had taken off his trousers and sat down waiting for me.

"Blow." He said and gestured for me to kneel.

Five minutes later the guard lead me back outside and took up his place with the other guards.

"Are you gonna let me through?" I said collapsing to my knees again.

"No." Said the guard.

"Please... I beg of you."

"Just let him in, you know I hate when people grovel." A low dulcet tone echoes from the watch tower.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." Said the guards and they moved aside.

Inside the city I find out it's called Konoha, then , darkness. I'm so exhausted. I. Just. Need. To. Rest...

** Chapter 4**

"Uchiha Sasuke! What in God's name have you brought into this house!? Some beggar off the streets no doubt! Probably a rapist!" Who is she calling a rapist? What the hell I can't see, am I blind... Oh my eyes are closed... Whoops. I'm still so weak; too weak, I can't muster the strength to open my open my eyes even a millimetre.

"Mum, he's a human being and one who I doubt is a rapist..." Another voice, a male one came from the body of the strong arms holding me. (I know crap sentence structure there...)

"You mean you think it is, it might be some evil mechanic, technician whatever you call it! I mean, it's not a weapon is it? Otherwise he would have disappeared!" Damn it! Am I the only weapon without a wielder?

"Mum the proper word is wielder... Hey are you saying that just because I'm a weapon technician that I'm not human?" Argued the boy holding me. For once I'm speechless, a wielder, maybe, just maybe this person could be my wielder.

"Well, what's wrong with it?" Asked the boy's mother... Him, I'm a him; if I was strong enough I'd... I'd... I would do something.

"He is a boy Mum!" Thank you, my saviour! "And he's too weak to stand, too weak to even talk or open his eyes. In fact he's awake now..." How did he know, well this pleasantly weird.

"Why is he so weak then?" Asks Sasuke's mother.

"Exhaustion, I hope, if not then it's the plague!" What the? The plague? Oh Jesus! I'm too young to die! Okay, Naruto just breathe. In through the nose out through the mouth. In through the nose out through the mouth. In through the nose out through the mouth. A voice interrupted my chanting, "Although, I see no boils so I doubt that very much. I'll take him upstairs to rest; he can sleep with me in my room."

"Hmm... I'm still not sure about this..." She didn't sound happy.

"It'll be fine mum!" I felt the Uchiha walk out of the room and ascend a flight of stairs. A door clicks as he opens it and gently settles me down on a soft and cosy bed.

"There you can sleep now; I'll be here when you wake up, but for now just sleep." He brushed a few rogue hairs out of my face.

"Mmm..." I moan before opening my eyes and slowly sitting. I'm in a black painted room; a few posters were blue tacked up against the walls. I look around for the boy and there he was sleeping on a futon. He had pale skin and black hair which clashed beautifully. His hair was stuck up at the back as I looked closer I noticed that it was natural and the boy hadn't used any product.

I try to get out of bed but trip and fall onto the boy, ooh, he's my age and a wielder, I could be in luck! His eyes fly open, "What the hell are you-? Oh sorry."

"No, I'm sorry it was my fault really... I fell on you; I guess my legs are still too weak to hold my weight. Sorry, it must have been all of that running, sorry."

"That's okay, err... What's your name?" His cheeks turn pink, I wonder if he's blushing or he's just feeling hot.

"Huh? Oh right, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" I answer.

"Nice name." He looks straight into my eyes with dark obsidian ones, I blush. "Why were you so tired yesterday?" He asks another question.

"I'd been running for four days because there was a gang chasing after me and they were going to kill me!" How did I manage saying that with one breath?

"Oh okay? Do you think you could get off me now?" He asks gesturing to the awkward position we were in... I was straddling him and both of our chests were pushed up against one and others.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I get off him and sit crossed legged next to his futon.

"So..?" He says. I can't take it anymore.

"YOU'RE A WEAPON TECHNICIAN AREN'T YOU!?!?!" I had to ask, I couldn't resist making sure.

"Umm... Yes. I'm guessing so are you?" He predicts, Why!? Just because most technicians have found their weapon by the age of thirteen...

"HELL NO!" I shout angrily.

"What are you then, just plain 'human' as my Mother said?" He asks cautiously.

"No, I'm weapon." I say proudly knocking a fist against my chest.

"But surely you should have your wielder by now..?" There he goes predicting things again!

"Well yeah but I've lived in an orphanage since I was four. I was taken in off the streets it was a miracle to have survived although I preferred being out on the streets. I was the only person to know about my being a weapon so it was pretty impossible. And now... I'm starting to... disappear." Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Suddenly I am being embraced by Sasuke, his strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, tears falling down my face.

"I'm sorry..." I shake my head as if to say it wasn't his fault. I decide that I have to tell him my story and how I got to this city so I do. By the time I've finished we're still hugging and he has even began to cry...

** Chapter 5**

"You do realise that for us to be perfectly combined as weapon and technician we have to be in love, right? So not just liking each other a lot, you have to be... In love, like soul mates." Sasuke asks.

"Of course I knew that Teme! I'm not an idiot."

"Hn, I could say differently Dobe." Retorted Sasuke.

"Yes but then you'd be lying Bastard." I argue back. I like him really 'Teme' and 'Bastard' are just nick names. In fact if anyone were to be my wielder. I'd want it to be Sasuke...

"Anyway, this love thing is in a way a special type of glue that sticks them together." Continues Sasuke.

"Like an un-breakable bond?" I ask.

"Exactly and both of them have to love the other so much that they would die for each other." When Sasuke finishes both him and I break out in a heated blush.

Downstairs the door slams open and both Sasuke and I run from the kitchen into the hall. There is a man standing in the doorway staring at both of us. He looks just like Sasuke except he is taller, has longer hair, red eyes and two diagonal lines beneath his eyes...

"Little brother, I'm here to kill...you." His focus lands on me, "Who is this?" I step in front of Sasuke in a protective position.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Sasuke screams.

"Better me than you, I'm already disappearing..." I growl.

"No. No, I can't be bothered with you, I just want to kill Sasu-chan and Mummy."

"Itachi?" I ask, "That's your name isn't it?" I don't know how I knew, I just did.

"Sasu-chan, who is it?" Sasuke's mother walked into the hall, her face fell when she sees Itachi. A few seconds later all that remains is blood and Mrs Uchiha's echoing screams."How could you?!" I spit, my voice etched with venom. "How could you waste someone as kind as that? If I'd ever had a mother I would have cherished her beyond belief, as if she was the only thing in the world!"

I turn and see Sasuke, his tears are plummeting down his face. I take hold of one of his hands and entwine our fingers, I help him stand and wrap my hands around his body, resting my head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. My heart beating; both of them beating simultaneously.

"Sasuke, I've decided that I don't care what anyone says, I love you! Now are you gonna help transform or are you going to die too?" The ebony haired boy pushes my head up to an angle and kisses me. His lips are beautifully tender and peaceful. All other goings on disappear; the blood smeared all over the hall, Itachi's cackles and the smell of gore.

Once we broke apart I turn to Itachi, Sasuke twists together our fingers,

"Now, Uchiha Itachi, we'll show you hell..." Itachi's laugh finishes as he sees my eyes flash blood red, the pupils turning to slits, exuberant flames of white, obsidian and red claim Sasuke and I. All the while Itachi stares on at us in dismay...

** Chapter 6**

Uchiha Sasuke holds onto the white scabbard and black hilt of the katana , rips off the scabbard to reveal a blood red blade. He brings the blade up to his face and gently kisses his newly made lover.

"Naruto, I love you too..." With these words he lowers to the katana to breast height and charges at his traitorous brother. A surge of lightening surges around the now fiery sword. The whole blade is plunged into the soft tissues of the eldest Uchiha, the strongest shinobi in the country of Makai. Sasuke slices upwards and, with the aid of his lover, carves through the head of Itachi killing him almost immediately...

With that done Sasuke runs over to the remains of his mother, gently placing down the weapon before brushing stray hairs away from his Mother's agonised face and closing her eyes. Naruto transforms back into his original form then they both just sat there, tears cleaving a pathway their way through the drying blood on their faces. They held on to each other in a hug, saying nothing, doing nothing; they just sat and took in each other's warmth, the warmth and love that they would have for eternity...

**I've finished writing up the rough copy of Last Man Standing and I will type it up soon all though it's quite long so it'll take a while.**

**ALSO ANOTHER MARRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! XD**

**Once again YaoiFan10001 I'm really sorry about the beta-ing stuff. I really am. I'll contact you when I do have something for you to beta...**

**Love you all Libsy xx**

** R&R**


End file.
